Soundless Nights
by Summergirl660
Summary: Mia is a young girl who has been silent her whole life. What happens when she meets the host club? Well, she was just looking for a music room to use, so she just slams the door and walks away. The host club has a different idea and swoops her back up into their world of romance. Thank the heavens when her brother bursts through the door when they start questioning Mia. Enjoy!
1. Silence Falls Hard

**Chapter 1: Mia's Voiceless Cry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Note: Sorry it's all of the place. Just thought of this and winged it!**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Mia steps were soundless as she walked through the huge pink school; trying to find a music room. Her love for music overwhelmed her at times and took all the bad memories away. She wanted to feel the keys as her thin fingers danced on the piano. She wanted to hum along as she played her favorite tune. But, first she needed to find a music room.

_Music Room#3_ The sign read. Mia giggled to herself as she opened the door. Rose pedals danced around and landed in her hair. Her confusion only grew as she heard a chorus of 'welcomes' coming from ahead. A group of guys were waiting for her and they smiled. She frowned and closed the door. This wasn't a music room for music. _Stupid rich people, _she thought. _Wait, I'm rich, too. Opps._

She was lifted onto the shoulder of a very tall man, one of the men standing within the group when she entered. She began panicking and hitting his back. She didn't want to be captured and never seen again. She had practice tonight. She didn't want to die. _Wait, that didn't make sense, s_he thought. She finally came to the conclusion that she was going to die today and when her piano teacher went to heaven, she would kill Mia.

The man slowly let her down as they entered the fake music. She finally got to see the face of the kidnapper, squeaked, and hid behind a couch. A piece of her long light blue hair fell in her face, and her eyes narrowed at the rose pedal that was stuck in it. Her fingers racked through her hair as she tried to get it out. As she was doing this, the group of men were staring at her with theirs head tilted. They tried to understand her, but just could not. A man with black hair and glasses stood out and reached out to help her up.

"Hello, I'm Kyoya Ootori," his fake smile plastered on his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Stone."

Her blue eyes, that matched her hair, widened at Kyoya. _How did he know my name? Wait, that means he might know... _A big bundle of hot mess ran up to her, tackling her to the ground in the process. His curios violet eyes never took his eyes off her once. His big goofy smile just got bigger and bigger as he stared her down.

"Hi! I'm Tamaki Souh! What's yours, my princess."

"Hey, Mia? This isn't a music room. . ." A voice trailed off as it entered the room. "Mia?!"

He ran up to them and pulled Tamaki off easily and checked her for damage. Once he concluded that they did not hurt her in anyway, he glared at them.

"What's the host club doing messing with my sister?"

"Um-" Tamaki started, but ended up in the corner after the intense staring.

Kyoya stepped up to par. "She walked in here and Tamaki started acting like an idiot. I apologize sincerely."

Mia's brothers eyes softened at the new information and looked at his sister, who just looked confused. Her head tilted at her brother and he sighed. He didn't feel like explaining this mess of a club to his sister. He shook his head at her and helped her up. They started walking away, but two arms wrapped around Mia and pulled her back. Two sets of amber eyes twinkled at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One asked.

"We were just about to have some fun," the other added.

Her face went red, but it wasn't a blush. She punched the twins, sending them to the earth. She ran behind her big brother, who was about to kill them, but she grabbed his arm.

"Hi! I'm Honey!" The little boy smiled at Mia, who smiled back. "Why did you punch my firends?" His voice got lower and she took a step back. She squeaked and started to wave her hands in front of her. A silent apology.

"You idiots!" Mia's brothers face went red from angry. The two siblings were very similar.

"Excuse me, but why aren't you talking?" Kyoya asked. Of course he knew, but he didn't think the host club would get it unless they explained it.

Mia's big brother looked down at her, and she nodded before curling up on a couch. As he told them why she doesn't talk, her mind went over why. _Why don't I talk? It's not hard-oh, wait. Now I remember._

* * *

_"Mia, honey, now that your father and I are divorced, you have to spend time behind the two of us," Mia's mother explained to the five year old. She sniffed and watched her mother drive away._

_"Hello, Mia,"her father cooed her. "Meet your new brother."_

_"Hi!" He smiled at the little girl, who was only a year younger._

_"H-hello," she squeaked out. _

_"Zak, you can go now," their father told the six year old. He hurried out of the room. Their father eyed the young girl. "Now, you will never speak of this again, got it?"_

_He roughly pulled her down the stairs. Her father didn't think she would stop talking forever after their experience with his coworker. He had fun that day, watching her on that metal table. He had fun with her for months until his new wife and son found them. __Mia was adopted into the new family. The police thought her true mom was helping! Zak and Mia played all the time, only stopping to eat. That's why he treated her as a sister, he found her helpless, and helped her. She never left his side and he started to enjoy her presence._

* * *

Kyoya already knew this, but when he first found out he was devastated. He wanted Tamaki to know because he always wants to help, and she needs it. Zak explained it clearly, but quietly, so Mia couldn't hear it. Still, she did, and tears slipped down her pale face. She hugged her legs closer to her chest and faced the couch. She didn't want to see her brothers face.

Even after he stopped, she didn't move an inch. She felt their eyes bore into her back. They felt pity for her, she knew it. Their was no way someone couldn't. They would always feel that toward her, and she wanted to run, but she was glued down. Someone pulled her to their chest and rocked her. The steady heart beat calmed her down and she fell asleep.

"She's so peaceful looking," Tamaki stated, looking down at the girl who fell asleep on him.

He just wanted to help, so he rushed over to hug her. He didn't expect her to fall asleep. He wanted to badly to her her voice. He imaged it was soft and gently, like her. Zak glared at his action, then let his eyes soften as he looked at her sleeping. He thanked the host club, who luckily didn't have any customers today, picked her up, and left.

"Gentlemen, let's start planning!" Tamaki cheered as he begin thinking. He wouldn't let anyone ruin his efforts to come up with a plan, so he left for a day.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter! I'm having writers block, but this came through. **

**Love you lots,**

**~Julie (A.K.A Summergirl660)**


	2. Pianist

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.****  
**

**Note: I'm sorry that I didn't update, but in my defense, I couldn't think of anything to do for this story.**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Mia pondered down the hall, looking left and right for that music room. Yesterday, she found Music Room #3, so that means there had to be two other music rooms. The question was, where were they hiding? Being the music fanatic she is, she couldn't sleep and got to school three hours before school started. No one even stopped to ask her what she was doing. Well, she was wearing the uniform, but still.

"Mi-chan!" A child's voice called to her. As she was turning, the culprit jumped on her back, making her stagger.

"Stop, Mitsukuni," Mori pulled the 3rd year off of her.

Honey giggled and beamed at Mia, who just looked startled. He grabbed her hands and spun her around, making her dizzy. Then, he stopped and a serious look came upon his face. He told her, "if you ever need anything, we're here, kay?"

She nodded, still feeling light headed. She turned around and started wandered away. She couldn't lose sight of her mission. She had to find that music room. After what seemed like an hour, she gave up. Her forehead rested on the pick wall and she sighed. Mission failed.

". . . but Kyoya! We can't let her. . ." A voice trailed off as it noticed Mia. "Mia!" He pounced on the poor girl. "What are you doing here? What's wrong!"

She looked to Kyoya for help, but he just shrugged and started to walk off. _Traitor. _Tamaki was blabbing about her cuteness or whatever when she shrugged him off. He fell to the ground and crawled into a corner. He rambled on about how mean she was or what not. She reached out her hand to him and his emotions changed extremely fast.

"So, what is wrong, my princess?" He grabbed her chin and brought it close to hers. She pretended to play a piano and waved her hands around. "Piano? Oh, I got it! Let's go!"

He rushed to the club room with Mia in tow. The two burst through the doors and pushed aside a curtain. behind it, a breath taking grand piano sat, itching to be played. Her heart beat faster like she was just shown her grandmother. Her fingers ran along the sides as she made her way to the keys. She took her time sitting down and lifting the top off.

Tamaki texted the rest of the club to get down to the club room, so they could see. His smile widened as her delicate fingers finally reached the keys. Mia's happiness grew as she played a melody that was taught to her by her grandmother, which of whom she was very close to. When she was finished, the hosts mouths were just waiting for flies.

"That was amazing!" Tamaki stated in his big dramatic way. "You will now be our music provider!"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. She didn't need to spend anymore time with these idiots. No, no, and no.

"I think that is a great idea!" Her brother emerged from the group and patted her sister on the head. Her head shook even more and she pleaded to him with her eyes. He smirked at her. "She will now be in your club!"

_Traitor._

* * *

Mia had just wanted to find a music room, but instead she found the hosts. Her stupid brother even made her work for them! He whispered in her ear later on and threatened to talk with her mother about limiting her piano use. No, she would rather work for these idiots then ever letting that happen.

Now, it may seem like she has depression. She doesn't though, just a bad past that gets her choked up. Which gets her down everyday. And makes her sleep the pain away. Okay, maybe she does. She's been asking that everyday of her life. Her mother tried to send her to a therapist, but she cried so badly, that she didn't go.

She just started Ouran, and she already is in a club. She didn't even go to her first class yet! She told people about her past and they forced her in a club. _That's it. I'm never telling anyone anymore, _she thought. _Well, I won't have Zak tell anyone. _She looked at the sheet in her hand. She was in class 2A, and sadly, so was the Shadow King and the hot mess.

She pulled the class door open. She knew she was late, but she got lost. Okay, she didn't. She was in the bathroom wasting time by playing iPhone games, but whatever. Unimportant. She handed her excuse note to the teacher about not talking and he just nodded to her. She looked to the class, who were looking back at her. Great. The only open seat was next to the hot mess.

_Let's just get this over with, _she thought. Tamaki was trying to get her eye, but she wouldn't even glance in his direction. Kyoya was rather enjoying himself, up until Tamaki started whining to him. He then was praying along with Tamaki that she would she glance in his direction. She didn't.

When the final bell rang, Tamaki pulled Mia along with him to the club. Kyoya was calmly walking, but he just wanted to hit that idiot as much as Mia. He was just glad he stopped bitching to him.

* * *

**That's it from me! Sorry it was so late. I don't know what to do for this story. Any ideas? Please tell me! Sorry it was so short. I wish I could give you longer.**

**Love you lots,**

**~Julie**


	3. Help Me, Please

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

When Mia entered Music Room #3, she almost walked out. The hosts were running around screaming about something. She looked closer at the group and noticed a small young girl in the middle. Mia tried to get her attention, but she was too late. The vase was knocked over and the girl tried to reach for it, but it didn't help.

The twins were being as rude as ever to the poor girl. Mia walked up to them and hit their heads. She shook her head at them, but that didn't faze them. Kyoya said something to Tamaki, which made him sit in his ridiculous chair.

Mia shrugged and walked over to the piano. Her fingers danced over the keys, but without pushing them down. A smile smile tugged at her lips. The moment before playing was always her favorite part.

"Mia, you may start now," Kyoya informed her. She did just that. The doors opened and they welcomed the huge swarm of girls.

During the middle, she got a break. She went of to Kaoru and snatched his cookie away from him. She put it in her mouth and sat on a couch by herself. She tried not to smile when Kaoru complained about his cookie. Too bad she didn't see the twins smirking at each other.

"May I try some?" Hikaru took a bite off her cookie.

"Uh oh, you have some crumbs on your face,'' Kaoru licked it off and screaming could be heard in the distance.

Mia's face was bright red as this scene unfolded. When she saw Tamaki's reaction, she smirked. She grabbed Kaoru's chin and placed the piece that neither her or Hikaru ate into his mouth.

"This isn't the way to react to those two devils!" Tamaki grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth, making her dizzy. Her eyes pleaded to Mori to come and save her. His eyes narrowed slightly and he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her into the air. She smiled down at him and patted his head as to say 'good job.'

"You didn't have to go that far," Tamaki was acting sheepishly as he rubbed behind his neck. Mori set her down.

Mia hugged Tamaki quickly, then went back to her piano. She could see some of the girls humming along, so she knew they liked the song. Sure, there were many glares within the girls, but she didn't want to focus on that. She was a positive thinker; glass half full kind of person. She still didn't fully understand why she didn't talk. She just couldn't.

As the club closed, the group of hosts started talking. Mia was in the back getting her bag, and the conversation was about her.

"How do you think we can get her to talk?"

"Why wouldn't she just talk? She seems happy enough."

"Maybe some cake will help her?"

The doors opened and Zak walked in, glaring at everyone. He heard. Mia walked from the back, and she waved at her brother. He half-hugged her sister and the two left. Leaving the group of hosts to talk about her. Before she left, Tamaki stole her phone and put all their numbers in. He quickly texted her about the test tomorrow.

"Who texted you?" Zak asked her as she looked down at her phone. She shook her head and looked to the floor. He frowned at her, "I love you, you know that?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She did know that he loved her, but in a different way. A shudder made its way through her as she thought of her father. Zak grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

"Kyoya? Why isn't our little girl at school?" Tamaki's voice rang out through the hall.

He sighed, "I'm not sure, Tamaki."

Tamaki started screaming about his little girl. She obviously was kidnapped and forced to another country. No, she was killed. Kyoya tried not to hit him. Key word, tried. He started crying about his head and hid in a corner. Tamaki whined about Mommy being mean, or whatever.

"Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms," Haruhi stated. "I'm sure she's fine. Stop worrying."

But the thing is, they should have been very worried. Mia sat along in the basement tied to a pole. Her clothes torn like she fell down a hill. Bruises littered her skin and a small cut was right above her right eyebrow. It would leave a scar. Her body was slumped down and tears stained her face. She was sleeping before he woke her up, and he grinned down at her.

If someone heard her cries for help, it would be forever in their minds.

* * *

The host club was closed for the day, but they all hung out in the club room. Haruhi was studying, of course, and the twins were bothering her. Kyoya was writing in his little black book. Mori and Honey were talking about cake, but it was more of a one sided conversation. Tamaki was whining like always. Every host noticed the sound of nothing. They wanted Mia to hang out, but they knew she didn't come to school.

A upbeat ringtone filled the empty silence that hung in the air. Everyone stopped. Who would call? Tamaki grabbed his phone and he stopped breathing when he noticed the caller ID. He looked up to the hosts and he clicked the answer button.

"Help," a small voice croaked out. It was almost as they haven't talked in a long time.

* * *

**Wow, surprise there. It's not like this is how every single story of mine ends up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed my crappy story so far. **

**~Julie**


	4. The Call of the Broken

**Chapter 4: The Call of the Broken**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran.**

**Note: I know that my stories move rather fast, but I'm not planning to make this story have a lot of chapters.**

* * *

**Mia's P.O.V**

After the host club, I went straight home. Spring was upon Japan, but it was still a little cold. A breeze pushed its way past, making my hair fly back. An uneasiness sat in the pit of my stomach. Why does it feel like I shouldn't have left the host club? I brushed it off and made my way to the front door. I hesitated before pushing it open all the way. Zak didn't come home with me since he had some studying to do.

Before I made it five steps into the house, the door swung closed. I spun on my feet. A hand grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me back. I think I gasped. A cloth was put around my eyes, rendering me blind. I could see little spots of light making its way through, so it wasn't a thick fabric. I didn't have anytime to think; only action. I kicked behind me, praying I would hit something. I did. The attacker groaned in pain and it sounded like he buckled down to the ground.

I tried moving my arms, but they were tied back. Where was the door again? Our double doors had two slots of glass through them. I looked around to see were the most light came through. I found what I thought was the door and shuffled over to it. Now, how do I open it? Hands snatched me back further into the house. I screamed. I didn't want it to end up this way. Not ever again. It has happened too many times and I'm sick of it.

"Zak! Please stop this now!" I screamed. My voice was scratchy and rough, but I haven't talked in years, give me a break.

I heard laughing and cloth was placed at my lips. _Don't breathe, Mia, _I repeated over and over. I couldn't take it anymore and fell into darkness. It's not like not breathing would have helped, anyway.

* * *

The room I woke up in was one I was use to. My arms were tied together around a pole. My legs were wide open and tied to the floor. The cold floor wasn't very comfortable to sit on. He told me how much he hated to hosts, but why did he make me join. He doesn't make any sense. I came to love the hosts in the past two days. They care for the girls safety. Wait, they care. Tamaki stole my phone and put their numbers in.

Plan A will now commence. I pulled a small blade out of my sleeve and started working on the ropes. I felt like a ninja. All I need is the black clothes. All I had on was my bra and underwear. It's going to be embarrass central in here. I finally got through the ropes and my arms were free. There wasn't anytime for my legs, so I just tried to reach my bag that was pretty close.

Idiot.

I grabbed my bag and dug for my phone. I panicked when I didn't see it at first. It's not like this is life or death. Well, maybe, Zak hasn't gone to this many extremes. That remind me, where is Zak? As if on cue, I heard footsteps down the hall. I dialed Tamaki's number. Please, please. I saw the time and realized it was the next day. He might have his phone on silent.

"Hello?" Tamaki's voice was confused.

"Help," I manged to squeak out. Then I turned down the volume, so Zak couldn't hear Tamaki being an idiot, put it on speaker phone, and placed it behind the pole.

When Zak entered, he had a smug look on his face that made me want to slap it off. How did he not notice my arms free of the rope? He grabbed a pattle that was on a metal table and started hitting me, enveloping the room in my cries. He told me things like, "you should have never been born," and, "everyone hates you."

But the one that stung was, "too bad daddy isn't here to save you."

That hurt. See, he lied about my past. He was the one hurting me. It started when my father married his mother. One day, my father came downstairs and noticed the abuse, but Zak ran upstairs and made it seem like my father was the one hurting me. Zak told me after, "don't speak." I took it literal. I haven't been speaking because of him. All of my pain is because of him. I hate him.

The doors of the room were kicked open and a scary-looking host club made its way through. Honey looked like someone just woke him up. Tamaki rushed over to me and placed his jacket over me. The rest of the club was just glaring at Zak, almost as if they were waiting for the sound to attack. Kyoya stepped away from the group.

"You know that this is against the law, right?" He said, making me sigh. Of course he was acting all business like. "You can do it now."

Tamaki picked me up after he got rid of the ropes binding me to the floor. He covered my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the hosts. Expect, I heard everything. Zak would have some nasty bruises. Ouch. He brought me to the living room and set me on the couch. His eyes were worried, but he had a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly to me. I nodded and he frowned. "So, 'help' was the only word I am every going to hear from you?"

"I'm sorry," I looked away from him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Putting you through that."

He took my hand and made me look at him. "We will always be there for you. It's no trouble."

This was the only time he's been serious. It didn't know he was capable of that. I lied my head on his legs. "Can you run your hands through my hair?" I asked him. My mother use to do it all the time when I was sad. He did and it made me fall asleep.

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

"Kyoya?" Tamaki looked up at the Shadow King. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well, she will be taken from this household and be adopted," Kyoya stated. Tamaki sighed as he stared down at the brunette.

"Mori, please carry her to my house. She will stay there until we handle this. I have to do something," Mori nodded and picked her up. He tried not to touch any bruises. He failed. She stirred in her sleep and he shushed her. She was surprisingly light considering her tall height and curvy figure. He carried her with ease, but then again, he was Mori.

Tamaki went back to Ouran and met with his father. He bowed before he sat down. "Father, I have a big question for you."

* * *

**Enjoy? Loving your feedback. I don't think their will be many more chapters ahead. Oh, by the way, hello other Julie! Hehe.**

**~Julie**


	5. Dreamland

**Chapter 5: Dreamland**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own it?**

**Note: I'm trying to put in more detail, what do you think?**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

Tamaki sat in anticipation as he waited for his father to say something. He had his 'thinking face' on and Tamaki wasn't sure how he was going to reaction. It was a lot to ask of him. He had never asked so much from his father and would do anything for him. Tamaki just wanted this one thing in return. Slowly his father nodded, and then held up his hand to stop Tamaki's cheers.

"Tamaki, this will be your responsibility, understood?" Tamaki nodded and bowed before his father.

He practically skipped down the hallway. This would have brought glances in his direction, but let's face it, he _was _Tamaki. Everyone already knew of his antics, and payed no mind to him. He almost bumped into a first year, though. That caught a few glances. He kissed her hand and made his way to his limo. He gave the driver orders to go back home, and the pink academy was slowly fading away. He was bouncing up and down, unable to kept his composer. His mansion came into view and he had to hold himself back from jumping out of the limo and running the rest of the way.

"Welcome home, young master," the elder maid opened the door and greeted the excited man.

"Hello, is Kyoya in my room?" The maid nodded before taking his bag that he was holding. She carried it as the two walked to his room. Once in, she placed the bag down and left. "Kyoya! Guess what?"

"Your father has let Mia stay here?" Tamaki bounced up and down on his heel. Kyoya nodded to himself. He knew Tamaki would do that.

"Wow, you're crazy good at that game," a new voice brought the boys attention. Mia was lying in Tamaki's massive bed. Her hair was done in a quick braid, and had strands falling out. Tamaki went pink as he noticed her in his bed. He knew he shouldn't think that way, it wasn't the gentlemen way at all, but he couldn't help it. She looked so cute!

"Mia! You're okay!" Tamaki skidded to a stop right in front of her face. "Guess what! You get to stay here from now on!"

Mia's face fell a little. She didn't want to kill his excitement, but she didn't want to leave her old home. Instead of reacting, she snuggled into his bed more and mumbled something that sounded like an 'okay.' He was rambling about how girly she would dress, but nobody was listening. The twins were bugging Haruhi, who just arrived ten minutes before, and teasing her. She just keep poking a vase and talking about the cost of it. Mori was in a calm state, drinking some tea. Honey was obsessing over what cake he wanted, before picked up strawberry.

A hand was placed over her head and fluffed her hair a bit. "Stop thinking," Mori told her. She smiled and relaxed into his touch. It reminded her of her adopted mother. She did it a lot to her. How would she react to her 'brothers' actions? Mia knew she would be glad that she had met the host club, though. So far, only Mori had noticed the sad look upon her face, since everyone was doing their own thing.

She liked Mori. She could see why he was popular, bedsides his looks, of course. Girls could talk to him and express themselves to someone, but without the harshness of a counselor. Well, not harshness, but whatever. He payed attention to the broken, and that's what made her like him. Not it that way, but more of a I-Work-With-You-So-I-Can-Talk-To-You kind of way.

"Thank you," her voice was muffled under the blanket, "all of you."

Their was a chorus of 'awes' before Mia drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Wow, she was a heavy sleeper. She was even able to sleep around the hosts! As she drifted off into her thoughts, the twins started to get bored. You know what that means: Bananas. Tamaki didn't look where he was stepping and tripped. He practically flew across the room and landed on the bed. He looked at the position he was in, and a pink tint was visible on his cheeks. He was currently pinning down Mia, who was still in fact sleeping. Her mouth was open slightly and her face was to the side.

"Look what you did, boss!" The twins were the first to react. Kyoya didn't even look up, and he knew what the king had gotten himself into.

"It wasn't my fault! It was you devil twins!" Tamaki screamed, still pinning down the poor pianist.

Kyoya got up from his laptop. He couldn't work with all this noise. "Tamaki, I'm going to my room. I'm staying over," with that, he walked out of the room. He only walked two doors down when he ducked behind the door. Yes, he had his own room. Complete with it's own clothes and bathroom items. Think of how many times he had to come over to get his own room.

* * *

It was three AM and Tamaki rearranged himself on the couch. After minutes of continuous struggle, he gave up. He looked over at the sleeping figure still in his bed and sighed. He could have made Mori move her to a guest room before he left, but she looked so peaceful. She was snuggled down into the sheets and her hair was fanned around her, now free from the restraints of the braid.

The more he watched her, the more he noticed. The rhythm of her breathing. The calm look on her face. The way her fingers rose and fell to her breathing. Then, he noticed her curvy body start to shake. Her fingers crunched the sheets. The scared look on her once calm face. The broken rhythm of her breathing. He got up slowly, almost scared that fast movements would scare her. He took hesitant steps to her. He swept some of her bangs away from her face.

"Tamaki?" Her voice was as soft as the silk that was the sheets. She looked up at him, and then the time. He eyes widened and she sat up. Tamaki did gravity's job and pulled her to the bed. He tucked her in and sat next to her.

"It's okay now," he repeated to her as she started to shake again. She was remembering.

"Can you sleep in here?" She asked him. His face went red, not pink, but bright red. "Please, Tamaki."

His name. He loved the way it rolled off her tongue. He wanted her to say it so many times, and now she finally was, and he couldn't get enough. He got into his bed, but stayed far away from her. She giggled at his childishness and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer. When sleepy, she gets extra confident. Tamaki brought her closer and she bruised her face in his warm chest.

"Thank you, Tamaki. See you in dreamland."

With that, Mia fell asleep. Tamaki, well, stayed up. He pondered her words. Dreamland? He didn't know how he felt about this girl. He just knew it was good.

* * *

**That was just too cute! Tell me what you think about this couple. Like it? Hate it? Anyway, I'm trying to write with more detail, so tell me what you think. **

**Love ya,**

**~Julie**


	6. The Wave Pool

**Chapter 6: Bikini's so Tiny**

**Disclaimer: No thanks.**

**Note: My story focuses on my OC instead of Haruhi. I'm following some of the episodes, but they might be out of order. Also, I'm not sure about seasons in Japan, and I'm trying my best.**

* * *

**Third Person/Normal**

The trees swayed slightly from the morning breeze. The elder maid hurried through the empty halls to the young masters room. She had been ordered by the older master to wake him up and get him ready. Once she made it to the double doors, she sighed, then pushed them open. The sight she saw shocked her. Tamaki had his arms around a girl, the one she saw being rushed in by Tamaki's friends, and she had her face buried into his chest.

She walked over to the two and gently shook him, "Master Tamaki, your father wants you to be ready for school."

He grunted in response, tightening his grip on the girl. When he realized what he was doing, he shot right up. _What does Father want with me? _He thought to himself. The maid bowed and left the room to himself. And Mia. He noticed the curvy girl clutching her legs to her chest, sleeping soundly. A small crept up to his lips. He had his arms around her moments before, and now he missed the touch of her soft pale skin. She trusted him enough to not do anything to her, and that made his smile grow bigger.

"Tamaki?" The door opened and Kyoya was there. "I'm going to head home now."

"Okay, Kyoya," he replied. The door shut without a sound. Kyoya walked down the hall, writing in his little black book, a smirk pasted on his face.

Tamaki effortlessly got out of bed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He made his way over to the walk in closet, making sure to close it all the way. He changed into his Ouran uniform. The blue making his blond hair pop out even more. He wrote a small note in case Mia woke, and was out the door. Kyoya had already spoke with Tamaki's father, the chairman, and got her out of her classes that day, but sadly Tamaki couldn't get out. That means class!

He pushed past the fainting girls and opened the door to 2B. He plopped down in his seat with a heavy sigh. He did not want to be here. Mia was at home, hurting, and he was here. Outside, the gardeners were busy at work, making sure there were no weeds. First the first time ever, Tamaki wasn't paying attention in class. To him, the outside world seemed more interesting then the history lesson. He kept wondering what she had meant by dreamland. Was it some place or what?

"Tamaki," Kyoya pulled him out of his thoughts, "the bell rang. We have to go to the club now."

"Okay," he grabbed his stuff and headed out with Kyoya. His thoughts were still all over the place. Most of the thoughts involved a certain curvy black-haired girl. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He saw her in only her black bra and matching panties! He was a teenage boy, of course he couldn't get the pervy thoughts from his mind.

They pushed open the club doors, and everyone was waiting. They all stood in a circle, surrounding whatever was inside. Tamaki made his way through, fell on a banana peel, and came within inches of Mia's face. She smiled a little and lightly hugged him. He picked her up, enclosing her in a huge hug, and spun her around. She gasped at the sudden contact, then returned the hug.

After all the hugging and concern, she placed herself at the piano, waiting for Kyoya's signal. Once he gave it to her, her slim fingers gracefully moved across the piano. A soft melody flowed through the room, instantly calming the crazy fan girls. The song seemed to release the stress of everyone and the room was quiet for the first time ever, even Tamaki was calm. Kyoya noticed this, and made a mental note.

* * *

Mia was walking out of the school. She planned to walk home because of the warmer air. Earlier, she talked about living arrangements with the chairman. It was decided that she would stay with him and Tamaki, help with the club, and get good grades. She wouldn't be his daughter, she would just stay there. Whatever that meant. She didn't know what happened to her adopted mother, but she knew they wouldn't let her stay with her.

She saw Haruhi, and waved over to her. She also noticed two brothers sneaking up to her and was about to warn her, but she failed to notice two 3rd year students. Mori picked her up bridal style and carried her over to a limo. Tamaki rolled down the window and told them they did a good job. Mia started to struggle, and to calm her down, Mori placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Mi-chan!" Honey's bubbly voice was inches from her face, because of his location on Mori. "Takashi has you! You'll be fine, right Takashi?"

Mori let out a small, "ah," and Mia stopped struggling. Well, she didn't exactly stop. More like gave up. She was roped into whatever Tamaki had planned.

* * *

Her first thought was, _stupid rich people. You kidnap me to come here? _Then it was, _wow, this is beautiful. _The indoor water park was huge. Everything looked real and not fake. It caught Mia off guard for a few seconds. She knew that they were in Japan, but this looked too real. _Where are we?_

"This place is owned by my family," Kyoya read her mind. The Shadow King strikes again.

Mia nodded. The twins slung their arms around her waist and pulled her away. She didn't protest, Tamaki was back there whining about Haruhi. She finally noticed Haruhi in the same position as her and smiled gently at her. The twins handed them off to two twin maids.

"Here, do what you got to do."

"Okay, we'll do what we can."

"Misses, just follow me."

Once forced inside, the maids ripped off their clothes. They gasped at Mia's body, which was still covered in scars. Mia covered herself in her arms, looking down. She didn't really care about showing off her body, but she was self conscious of her scars.

"What's going on? What're doing?" Haruhi brought the attention away from Mia, and for that, she was glad. "Hey, stop that!"

"We've been asked to help you choose a swimsuit," one maid answered.

"We brought all ours mothers latest designs for you to choose from," Karou called through the door. Hikaru finished for him, "just pick which ever one you want."

Haruhi started to refuse as the maids picked out swimsuits for her. Outside, Tamaki was listening too. He had a bloody nose and fell dramatically to the ground. Once Haruhi picked one, she sighed and walked out the door.

When they started on Mia, she, like Haruhi, refused them. Their was no way she would let them see her scars. She picked up her ripped off clothes.

"Miss Mia, we can cover the scars for you."

Mia dropped the clothes she was holding, her face gleamed. So, she would get to swim after all. Walking over to a bikini, she touched the fabric. It was just more than enough to cover her C cup chest. The color was black and on the top right it had tiny little gold stars. It was just her style: plain with a little detail.

She put on the bikini and the maids got to work on her skin. Somehow, they had waterproof makeup that was perfect for things like this. How they made it waterproof was something she wanted to know. She needed some of it.

"Now, don't stay in the water for too long, it will come off," they advised her.

She nodded and skipped out of the door. Tamaki waited for her. Once he saw her, his face beamed red. He pushed something out to her. It was a huge black hoodie.

"Wear this. A proper young lady should _not _show that much skin till after she's married."

"Thanks Tamaki, but I'm going to pass," Mia pushed past him,leaving him blushing even more. The maids went through all of that trouble just to cover up her scars, so she was going to wear a bikini. Plus, the fabric might take the makeup off when she took it off to go swimming.

Mia heard Haruhi talking about plastic pools and walked over to her. "Oh, I use to play in those!"

"See? She gets it?"

The twins kept refusing their words and Tamaki swept them away. They started whispering to each other, "you idiots, if they think it's a pool, then it's a pool. Got it? Don't go embarrassing them. Haruhi can't help that she's an ignorant commoner."

Before the twins could respond, Mia hit them Tamaki on his head. "Idiot, I played in one when I was little. I was rich, too."

"Whatever, I have a question," Hikaru started.

"Why did you make Haruhi put on that yellow thing?" Karou finished.

"I was sure that. . ."

Mia zoned them out. She didn't need to hear whatever they were saying. Honey walked up to her and asked her to swim, which she accepted faster than she accepted food, and she _loved _food. Honey splashed her and acted like it wasn't him. Mia giggled slightly and splashed him back. It was war. She was stopped fighting back when she heard the three idiots say her name.

"But Mia is wearing a bikini and she's not married!"

Mia glared daggers at the two amber eyed twins. They retreated behind Tamaki. "Hey, don't bring me into your stupid games!"

Honey call Mori's name and jumped into the moving pool. Mori smiled slightly at him. Soon after, Mia jumped into the pool after him. He jumped onto her back and she tried not to wince. It still hurt all of her body, but she did a good job a covering it up. Honey seemed to noticed and made sure not to touch her again.

"Hey, look! Even though we're swimming really fast, we never go any further than we are now!" Honey called out to the rest of the club. He and Mia were on the back of Mori, who was swimming very fast.

Water hit Tamaki in the face. "I got you!" Hikaru called out to him. "Come on, boss, let's go. Let's have a water gun fight," Karou challenged him. Then, explained the rules to him.

"Forget it, why would I want to subject myself to a chillness game like that."

The twins rapped their arms around Haruhi's slender frame. "Haruhi, I think it's time we got married. Then we'll honey moon in Atami."

Mia knew what they were up to and joined in on the fun. "I'll be your bridesmaid!" She called out. She laughed when she saw Tamaki's arms pumping up the water gun.

"Do you think I'll ever let Haruhi marry you guys?"

* * *

Later on, Mia and Honey were still swimming in the wave pool. She told him of the time she dumped all of the sugar on the floor and played in it like it was sand. He laughed at that and told her she was cute. Out of no where a huge wave crashed down on the two, taking them by surprise. Mia took a hold of Honey and held him to her.

"Mitsukuni!"

"Mia!"

* * *

Mia woke up on dry land and a face leaning over her. His face was full of concern. She smiled up at him and then coughed up water. Honey patted her back and rubbed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am," she smiled at him.

Honey shook her head at him, "Mia, you can't be fine all the time."

"I can and I am."

This went on for minutes before rain made them stop. He grabbed her hand and the two rushed for cover.

* * *

**This is the most I've ever written. I hoped you enjoyed. I'm going to follow some of the episodes, but they're going to be in random order. **

**~Summergirl**


	7. The Door-Less Kingdom

**Chapter 2: The Door-Less Kingdom**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**Note: Sorry it's so short, I haven't felt like writing!**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

It was right before the club started and everyone was sitting around, chatting about random things. Yesterday, they all went to Kyoya's families water park. Everyone ended up safe expect some police they ran into.

The twins were talking to Haruhi about the beach, which she said she wanted to go to. Haruhi forgot about it. They moved back and swimsuits were shown. They grinned as they picked out one for her. It was a light pink bikini and had ruffles on the top part. They twins could just image want it looked like on her, and wanted her to try it on as fast as possible.

Mia was grateful about her ability to blend into a crowd and make people forget about her. It helped a lot at the moment. Hikaru and Karou looked like they were stalking their pray. She was glad that they hadn't noticed her yet.

"Mia, don't you think you should pick out a swimsuit?" Damn that Kyoya. Everyone stopped and looked over to the girl. Her eyes widened and she started to run.

"No!" She yelled as Mori picked her up. She hit his back once more than gave up completely. He placed her down next to Tamaki. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get out of it, and picked up a swimsuit. "Hm," she muttered to herself, "this could work."

* * *

They were finally at the beach. Mia was the first to step out of the limo, she practically jumped out. The burning feeling in her legs were slowly going away. She always hated long trips, and Honey sleeping on her the whole time didn't make it better. Sometimes the journey was not better than the destination.

It was a large beach that was empty for miles since it was private. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. The sky's didn't have a cloud in sight.

"So, why did we come to Okinawa?"

"Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

Then the twins started asking Tamaki questions about all the places they could've gone. Then, Kyoya made fun of Haruhi about her not having a passport. Haruhi sighed at the hosts. Mia couldn't care less. It was the beach she was in tune with.

* * *

Mia placed the last final shell on one of the towers of the castle. The castle of sand was about the size of her and had five towers, one being a bigger one in the middle. She took out her cell and snapped a photo. A ball came crashing down on her detailed work. Karou apologized to her while Hikaru rolled his eyes and grabbed the ball.

"Can't you two watch yourselves?" Mia snapped. She was getting tired of Hikaru's rudeness to her. She didn't care much about the sand castle, but she was a little bit down from it.

"It doesn't matter, it's just sand," Hikaru shrugged.

"What's your problem, Hikaru?" Mia walked up to the angry twin and pocked him in the chest.

The two twins eyes widened. "Y-you can tell us apart?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's so painfully obvious."

And just like that, the walls to their door-less kingdom came crashing down. Mia stood waiting for them, smiling brightly. She held out hands, which they hesitantly took. Karou smiled at her, he knew she would be good for his brother. Not in that way, of course, but as a friend. Hikaru, on the other hand, just felt like someone died. He was happy, but as well as sad. It wouldn't be just him and Karou anymore.

* * *

Mia's eyes twitched as she watched 'Alone Time With Tamaki.' How was he popular? Also, why did Kyoya have to invite the girls? Kyoya was calling in the next girl when Mia walked off. _Idiots. _She noticed the twins chasing each other laughing. They really were popular with the girls today, but it was still annoying to Mia. She saw Haruhi sitting alone under an umbrella and walked over to her.

"Ugh, why?" She said to no one in particular. "This sucks. I thought going to the beach meant the day off."

"I know right," Mia made Haruhi jump, "opps, sorry. This does suck, though."

Three girls appeared behind them. "Uh, Haruhi? Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"No, uh," she replied, "I like looking at the sea from a safe distance."

Mia excused herself from the four and moved one. It just didn't seem right for her to be there at the moment. She saw Kyoya was standing alone, so she made her way over to him. She said a quick greeting to him and he returned it.

"So, why did you have the guests come?"

"I have my reasons," he smirked. Always so secretive.

"Thanks a lot, Kyoya. That helps me so much," her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Mia," Kyoya told her and walked off. _Wow, this day is so much fun!_

She walked past Tamaki being weird and the twins telling three girls it was normal. She sighed, which she was doing a lot lately. Must be the hosts. She smiled at Honey, who was trying to say shellfish. He was so cute. She noticed his bucket full of them and her eyes widened. What the hell? How did that even happen? This didn't seem like that kind of beach.

She noticed Mori looking over a rock and joined him. She saw Kyoya's police force hauling in buckets full. She shook her head. _Are you kidding me? What is wrong with these guys? _Kyoya noticed the two. "Mori, Mia, my families private police force has stopped by. They wanted to make it up to Honey for attacking him at the water park, so they brought shellfish," he explained.

"This is way too much, even for me, and I like to go all out when eating," Mia pinched the bridge of her nose. These guys were too much for her to handle. Mori helped her down by grabbing her waist and the two saw Haruhi screaming about dinner. "Even Haruhi has gone crazy," she muttered to herself. Mori had a small smile on his face. Of course the quiet one heard her.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I haven't felt like writing! Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**~Julie**


	8. Kyoya's Mistake

**Chapter 8: Kyoya's Mistake **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran.**

**This story is inspired by the book _Silence _by Natasha Preston. It's free on iBooks if you would like to read it. I noticed I misspelled Kaoru, so sorry about that.**

** IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter is episode based, but changed to revolve around Mia more. Also, I noticed I got her hair color wrong, so I'm going to go back and change that later. HER HAIR COLOR IS BLUE. **

* * *

Let's just say that dinner was extremely awkward. Well, that's an understatement. The hosts and the pianist sat in the huge dinning room taking in the tense atmosphere. It was so thick someone could have cut it with a knife. They were staring at Haruhi and Mia, who were shoving crabs down their throats. Tamaki looked from Haruhi to Mia, then back again.

"Don't you think you should stop?" Tamaki could barely stop himself from gagging.

Haruhi swung her crab back and forth. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"Tamaki, can I talk to you?" Mia asked him. She wiped her mouth before standing up. Kyoya had shown her their rooms, so she walked to Tamaki's room. He trailed behind her and softly shut the door behind them. "Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I kind of forgot about you at that moment. . ."

* * *

_"Isn't this wonderful?" One of the girls breathed._

_The view from the rock was amazing. The sunset was just beginning. Mia sighed happily. Sunsets were always a favorite time for her, and she was more than happy to be watching this one. Sure, she could watch them at home, but the sunsets on vacations couldn't beat it. Her wonderland was soon interrupted by a group of three drunk men making their way up the rock._

_"Hey, there are chicks up here, man." Mia could just smell the alcohol on his breath. _

_"Excuse me, this is a private beach," the guests told them. Mia grew scared because she knew this wouldn't work. She knew based on experience. She put her arm in front of them and pushed them back._

_"Does private mean we're alone?" One of them slurred. He grabbed Mia by the waist, pulling her to him. She could somehow feel the alcohol, and almost gagged. _

_"Stop," her voice was laced with confidence. The one holding her backed away a bit, and Mia acted. She took advantage of his pause and shoved her knee in between his legs. She winced when he fell to his knees and almost apologized. Almost. _

_She punched the other two and screamed for the girls to run. Mia was about to follow the three, but the trio pulled her back. She was wearing short shorts and a long sleeve shirt with her bikini underneath. The pulled up her shirt and started touching her stomach. It was soft under their hands, and they instantly wanted more. They gripped her chest and smiled as she winced in pain. She had too many scars there. _

_She felt tears prickle at her eyes. "Stop," she begged in a small voice. They reminded her of her brother. The ropes. The pain. It was too much for her; she was just starting to feel better. She couldn't hit them because her arms were pulled back and their feet were on top of hers, keeping her down. It hurt so much. They were rough with her. They started to pull her shirt off._

_"Tamaki Kick!" That voice was from a very angry Tamaki. He got them off her and gently picked her up. She looked back right in time to see the twins beating the shit out of them. It made her smile. She finally found her saviors. _

_When he placed her down, Haruhi hugged her. She looked at her for a moment, then went to go get water. She had friends. She wasn't alone. She could talk again. She hugged Tamaki and he hugged back after a second. Her sent was light and fresh. It was perfect for her. Tamaki found it hard to stop hugging her because he also longed for her touch._

* * *

". . .I guess I forgot about how much you all care for me," Mia finished with a huge smile on her face.

"You scared me so much, Mia," he sighed and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki," she touched his shoulder then sat down next to him. "I really am."

"I know."

* * *

Mia shut the door behind her and noticed a petite brunette running into a room a few doors down. She laughed as she followed her into the room, knowing which room she ran into. Once in the room, she said hello to the one in it, then walked into the bathroom. She told Haruhi it was her, then rubbed her back as she sat in front of the toilet.

"I knew your stomach couldn't handle it," Mia told her.

Haruhi softly glared at the blue-haired girl **(A/N: Her hair color is blue, not black like in the last few chapters. Sorry) **and flushed the toilet. She smiled at her and made her way out into the room. Mia smiled as she fixed her hair, which had been driving her crazy. She brushed it with her fingers and pulled it into a high bun with the hair tie around her wrist.

She saw the light darken on the other side of the door. Was Haruhi done talking with Kyoya? That was quick. She stayed longer in the bathroom so they could talk. She knew something was bothering Kyoya, so she was hoping he would get it off his chest. She slowly opened the soundless door and gasped at what she saw.

Kyoya didn't notice the girl as he talked, "You could just pay it off with your body."

Before Haruhi could say anything, Kyoya was ripped off of her. He came face to face with a teary-eyed Mia who started screaming at him. "Stop! How could you! I knew something was bothering you, and I knew it was about Haruhi, but this wasn't what I thought at all! Do you want to ruin her whole life? I hate you!"

Kyoya's eyes widened as tears soaked her face. She didn't seem like a girl that was able to hate, not even her brother. She stormed out of the room with her body shaking. What was she shaking from? Kyoya didn't know. The anger or the sadness? He realized what she said when she was screaming at him. How could she know something was bothering him? He thought he his hid it very well.

"Wait! Mia, he wouldn't have done it anyway!" Haruhi tried to stop her.

"Why not?" Kyoya asked her.

She smiled a little before looking over to him, "Because you have nothing to gain."

* * *

"Hey, Mia?" Tamaki entered her room, which was right next to his. "Do you have any sunscreen?"

"Huh? Oh, um," she hiccuped, "Yeah. Here."

"Thanks," he grabbed the bottle from her hands before frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Kyoya. . ."

As soon as she said that, a knock was heard from the twin doors. Haruhi walked in with a box of tissues. Tamaki started to go crazy now that he knew something was defiantly wrong, but Haruhi waved him off and pushed it out the door. She made sure to lock it behind her. She sat next to Mia and handed her a tissue, which she wiped her eyes with.

"Kyoya didn't mean what you think, Mia." She went on the explain how he was only doing it to prove Tamaki's point and how he wouldn't even do it, anyway.

"Oh," she swallowed, "I see now. Thank you, Haruhi, but if you'll excuse me I have some apologizing to do."

Haruhi nodded and she was off to find Kyoya. After what seemed like an hour, she found him in the library. He hadn't seen her yet, or so she hoped because she stood there getting mentally ready.

"K-Kyoya?" She asked timidly.

"Mia?" He was surprised to say the least.

"I-I'm sorry!"

And then she ran off. She was glad to get that off her chest, but she didn't want to be there when he gave her reaction.

What she left behind was a wide-eyed Kyoya about to run after her, but he thought better of it. It was better to leave her alone, and he didn't know what to say to her. She was Tamaki's, and he knew this. Even if the idiot was too dumb to notice his feelings.

* * *

**What'd you think? I've had the worst headache, but I couldn't help but right this. I know it moves fast. I can't wait for the next chapter because I think it's really cute as well as funny. **

**~Julie**


	9. Not Letting it Go

**Chapter 9: Let It Go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Mia made sure that no one was home as well as the maids. She told them to take the day off; that she would be fine with some leftovers. She liked that stuff anyway. The staff was happy to take a needed day off, seeing as they were about to go crazy. She ran into her closet and went right to the back. She rummaged through some clothes before seeing the dress in the very back. No one would have known it was there. That was how much she didn't want anyone to find it.

The dress was long and dark green. The straps were black and off the shoulder. The top was a darker green and formfitting, while the bottom flowed down like a ballroom dress. It was an exact copy of Anna's coronation day dress from the new movie _Frozen, _which she was obsessed with. It was so beautiful in her opinion. She loved the way it showed anxiety and depression. The movie was just so _cute!_  


She placed the silk dress on, loving the way the fabric felt against her skin. She twirled around and the dress made a swishing noise. After pulling her hair into a bun, he grabbed her iPod and plugged her headphones in it. She clicked on the _Frozen _Playlist and the first song that came up was _For The First Time in Forever. _She started singing as she made her way out into the hallway, sort of like Anna did in the movie.

When she got to her favorite part, she sang to the paintings on the walls.

_"What if I meet... the one?" _

She gracefully turned around so her back was against the wall. Her fingers twirled around the wire of her headphones.

_"Tonight, imagine me gown and all_  
_Fetchingly draped against the wall_  
_The picture of sophisticated grace..."_

She picked up the vase that was placed on a nearby table.

_"I suddenly see him standing there_  
_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_  
_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"_

She started running and sat on the railing of the stairs.

_"But then we laugh and talk all evening_  
_Which is totally bizarre_  
_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!"_

Her body flew down the staircase railing as she sung.

_"For the first time in forever_  
_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_  
_For the first time in forever_  
_I could be noticed by someone..._  
_And I know it is totally crazy_  
_To dream I'd find romance..._  
_But for the first time in forever_  
_At least I've got a chance!"_

She spun around more than a dozen times, but never became dizzy. She skipped Elsa's part because she wanted to get to the last part.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow,_  
_So it has to be today!_  
'_Cause for the first time in forever..._  
_For the first time in forever."_

She spun around once more before tripping on her own feet. Maybe she was dizzy. She didn't end up on the floor. When she looked up, Tamaki was mere inches from her face. She laughed quietly to herself as she sung the last line.

_"Nothing's in my way!"_

She patted his head and paused her music. She smiled at Tamaki who just stared. She started to blush as she realized what she was wearing. She let out a small squeak as she started to run away. He watched her sing ever since she opened her door. He noticed her when he was about to open his door. He would've said something, but she looked so happy.

She was something, alright. He couldn't act the same way he did with his 'daughter.' She was different. His hands got all clammy and his eyes never left her curvy frame. When she smiled at him, which was always as true as can be, his breathing would hitch. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Wait!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. He picked her up and swung her around in a huge hug, but it was mostly one sided. Mia just wanted to run away from the embarrassment.

"Um, I thought everyone was gone," she whispered.

"Nope, I never left," he placed her down. His eyes started to water. Oh, great. He was overreacting again. "My daughter doesn't want me here?!"

"I just wanted to. . ." She thought for a second, "Never mind. Can I leave now?"

"Why? You look so cute!" He tried to hug her again, but she side-stepped him.

"I'm going to my room."

"Mia!"

* * *

Mia stepped into the music room and froze. The room was like a winter wonderland. The couches were white with snow stitched into it. She looked to the piano and saw that it was cover in fake snow, or real somehow, knowing Kyoya. The floor had it too and looked soft.

"Mia!" Tamaki jumped in front of her. "How do you like it? We are cos-playing _Frozen _today!"

"Really?" She was surprised at him. She didn't think he would actually bring her interests into this.

"Yeah!" Honey jumped on her, making her fall to the floor with a _thump._

"Be careful," she laughed at the older one that hugged her neck. After a few awkward seconds she added, "I think I've been on the floor long enough, don't you think?"

"Mitsukuni, get off her," Mori pulled the figure off of Mia, and she could finally breathe again.

"Sorry, Mia!" Honey giggled. "You just looked too cute!"

She would have been fazed by the flowers floating around him, but she was too tired to even think. She curled up on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

"Mia," A voice woke her up from her sleep. She mumbled something then snuggled father under the blankets. When a hand touched her shoulder, she lightly swatted it away. The voice added, "Aw, she's just too cute!"

No matter how many times they tried to wake up the curvy blue haired girl, nothing worked. Honey walked up to her and took Usa-chan away from her, which he placed in her arms when he noticed her sleeping, but his plan failed. The only thing it did was make her curl up even more. Kyoya sighed out of annoyance. This had to be handled soon or the girls would see it. They were to open later that day, but it was almost time to open.

". . .No. . .Stop. . ." She started to stir in her sleep. Kyoya noticed the scared look on her face. "Don't. . .Not again. . ."

Tamaki was wailing about how she wouldn't wake up. How she would never wake up again. When he noticed her words, he stopped. His face was laced with sadness. He gently shook her awake, and when that didn't work, whispered something in her ear. His breath was hot in her ear, but that was not what woke her. **(1)**

"I'm up!" She sat up quickly, failed to noticed Tamaki, and hit him in the face. "Sorry!"

He chuckled to himself. "We're about to open, go get into your costume."

She nodded and went into the changing room. Well, it couldn't really be called that. It was just a bunch of fabric. She saw her Anna cosplay dress hanging on the wall. She smiled to herself when she realized what degree he went to just to find it. She laughed at the sight in her imagination. That would be too funny.

"Thank you, Tamaki, for your kindness," she whispered as she put it on for the second time that week. "I'm not going to let it go." **(2)**

* * *

**(1). If you wanted to know, he whispered "I'll tell them about your singing," in her ear. I might fall to mention it next chapter, so I wanted to add this.**

**(2). Get it? Hehe. I needed to add that.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm losing ideas fast, but I thought this one was cute. I know it goes fast, and I'm sorry. I'm working on a story for Ouran right now (OC X Hikaru/Kaoru). If you want to know more, be welcome to PM me. **

**~Julie**


	10. Warmth of a Touch

**Chapter 10: Warmth of a Touch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

* * *

Finally finished with the four hundred page book, Mia settled into bed. Slipping on her pajamas and humming, she danced into the bathroom. The music was loud enough to block out everything, and she was content with that. She splashed her face with the cold water, waking her up more sadly, and patted it with a towel.

Her pajamas were light pink short shorts, she hated the color, and thin tank top. She hadn't had time to cover up with a blanket or anything when Tamaki came bouncing in the room. With absolutely no warning whatsoever. She squeaked at his sudden appearance, and tried to calm her heart down.

"Mia, Daddy has a surprise-" When Tamaki noticed what she was wearing, his face grew rather hot. The embarrassment soon went to concern at the long, fading scars on her skin. She grabbed a white blanket that she used for lounging around, and wrapped it around her body.

Tamaki slowly made his way over and removed the blanket. His fingers moved delicately over one scar, that had been carved with a knife, and traced a heart over it. He couldn't believe anyone would want to give her scars. She was just so beautiful. Her long gazes and big smiles were what he looked for every time he saw her. He tried countless times to bring that smile to her lips, but failed many times. The look was special, so when he got it, he could be happy for days.

As Tamaki traced her skin, Mia's breath hitched. Her scars always reminded her of Zak, but with Tamaki, she couldn't think. It was an ever growing battle in her mind. She didn't him, but she did like him. He was annoying, but of so thoughtful at the same time. She tried to calm herself down, but since his fingers were still tracing, it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

"You should have told us before," He said so quietly she almost didn't hear it.

She lifted his chin up in order to look into his eyes. His fingers stopped and she missed their warmth. She smiled sadly at him, "I know, I know. I'm sorry, Tamaki."

The way she said his name almost made him forget about the conversation. Almost. "Why, Mia?" It was hard for him to get her name out, but he did.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I was afraid," she shook her head," of what he would do."

He held her close to him as she cried softly. He didn't know that was possible. That was why his heart dropped further. She must have had a lot of practice in order to cry that soft. He couldn't even tell if he couldn't see her. His heart ached more and more as her body shook.

* * *

"This was your surprise?" Mia asked Tamaki as they walked in his bedroom. The host club stared back at the two with huge, cheeky grins. Well, all expect two, but the never really smiled anyway.

An arm was placed around her shoulders as well as her waist. Mia smiled up at the twins and pulled them into her arms. After a second, the two rubbed their cheeks against her own. She let out a giggle before pushing them away. Honey jumped into her arms and she caught him mid-air. She twirled him around and laughed.

"Why don't I get a hug?" Tamaki whined into her ear, making her squeak in surprise.

She placed a hand to her chest and said half-heartily, "I could have had a heart attack and died. I could be dead right now."

He started crying about her dying and went into his corner. He had a lot of mushrooms already. She laughed at his sulking figure and sat next to him. She picked off the mushrooms growing and placed them together on the floor.

"She can handle Tamaki," Hikaru said and Kaoru finished, "so they have to be perfect for one another, right?"

"Hm?" Mia turned around and flashed them all a creepy smile. "I do hope you guys aren't talking about me. That would so cause many problems for you."

The group gulped and turned to each other, idling in small talk. When Tamaki gave her a confused look, she just patted his head. She looked Hikaru in the eye and walked right up to him, grabbed his collar and yanked it down, so their noises were touching. He felt her minty breath and started to feel heat creep up his neck.

"You aren't talking about me, right?" She tilted her head slightly widening her eyes a bit.

"N-no," He manged to say.

"Good," she giggled a little and let go of his collar. She straightened the wrinkles the best she could and smiled brightly. "Alright, let's get this sleepover started!"

* * *

"Mia, I dare you to put one end of that Twizzler into your mouth while Tamaki puts the other end in his mouth," Kaoru declared when it was his turn. "Then you have to start to eat it. Whoever gets the last piece in their mouth wins!"

While Tamaki was reddening, Mia shrugged. It wasn't a big deal anyway, right? No, it was. She was freaking out inside, but she wasn't going to let them see. She had to remain calm, cool, and collected. She picked up the fruity candy and popped the end between her lips. She locked eyes with Tamaki and moved to be right in front of him, just like when she was with Hikaru. When he didn't move, she placed the food into his mouth.

"Ready, set, go!"

She started nibbling on the snack and picked up her pace. Tamaki was still out of it, and snapped right back when he felt lips on his. He locked eyes with light blue ones and felt his cheeks tint red. It was obvious who one, but Tamaki didn't care. He just cared about the warmth her lips provided.

* * *

"One, two, three," They all ran away from Hikaru, who was counting. Mia ran as far as the limits went and pulled herself into a room. It was a guest room that no one was using, thank goodness, and her bright eyes searched for the perfect hiding spot.

She noticed a balcony right outside the window and thought it over. It wasn't against the rules, but nobody would be stupid enough to do something so obvious, so that was why it was so perfect for her. She pulled herself through the window and closed it. She sat down on the floor and pulled out her phone.

After ten wins and three losses on her iPhone games, she pulled her knees closer to her chest. It was starting to get chilly and Hikaru hadn't found her yet. It was close to midnight and the air had gotten colder. It was about half an hour since they started, and she knew they probably gave up.

She attempted to lift the window, but it wouldn't budge. Trying again and again, nothing worked. Panic settled in as her efforts failed. Looking around, her eyes landed on another balcony. It would have to do. The only thing she would be able to walk on was a ting ledge that would barely hold her toes.

She gripped the railing and lifted herself over it. She dug her nails into the exterior wall and begged not to fall. It would be painful landing on the ground two stories below. It hurt her head just to think about it. Finally gripping the balcony railing, she pulled herself over it. She counted to herself to stop her pounding heart.

She sighed, revealed, as the door opened to the room. Stepping into the room, she was pulled into a chest. She squeaked and nodded as Tamaki put a finger to his lips. The curtain they were hiding behind, which was against a wall, was soft against her frame. Her breathing slowed as she listened to Tamaki's heart beat and matched hers with his.

No one found them, somehow.

They won.

* * *

"Yeah," Mia punched her hand into the air, "won again!"

The twins and Honey threw down their controllers in defeat. She left them in their sulking defeat and skipped over to Kyoya.

"Whatcha doin'?" She peaked over his shoulder in attempt to see the screen. He closed the laptop before glaring at the girl. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "Come on, Kyoya, please!"

"No."

"Aw, but why not?"

"No."

"Kyo-Kyo!"

"No and don't call me that."

"Agh!"

They soon went to sleep after that, curled around their pillows, on a huge blowup mattress that somehow fit all of them. Mia was in the middle of everyone and had a soft, small pink blanket to her chest. She slept with it every night and that night was no exception. The huge blanket around her made the blanket unseen.

She whispered, but everyone heard, before she fell asleep, "See you in Dreamland."

* * *

**Enjoy? The emotion in the beginning wasn't to my liking, but I still wanted to include it. I thought this chapter was really cute. I think this story will be finishing soon, but I'm not sure yet.**


	11. A New Friendship

**Chapter 11: A New Friendship**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Ouran or Disney.**

**Note: I'm going to explain Dreamland in this chapter. It is based on Dreamland by Sarah Dessen. Also, strong(ish) language/themes is used.**

* * *

"What's Dreamland?" Hikaru asked the other hosts when Mia fell asleep.

"I'm not sure, but she did mention it a few times before," Tamaki replied.

The hosts fell asleep soon after. Mia, who was soundly asleep, dreamed of the Host Club in her Dreamland. In it, they were in college. They all looked about the same, but acted more mature. For some reason, they attended the same college, but they did major in something different. The group was hanging around outside of a cafe near their school, and all had smiles on their faces. Kyoya, as well, even if it was a tiny one. They were chatting and laughing. Everything was happy.

Mia knew this would never happen, but it was nice to dream. They would all move on with their lives and they would part ways. It was too good of a dream to ruin with those thoughts, though, so she didn't think of them. It was too hard for her to imagine a life without her friends.

* * *

"Well, Dreamland is the place you go to when you dream. It's a happy place where you can be yourself. It's nothing special, but it makes me happy when I think about a place where anything can happy," Mia finished explaining what Dreamland meant to her.

She explained what it meant to the club after the hours ended. As she picked up her bag, they asked her about it. She smiled slightly before she replied.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Tamaki hugged her and spun her around. "My sister is so cute!"

Mia tilted her head slightly at her new nickname. "Sister? I thought I was your daughter?"

"I realized that you are living with me, so you must be the sister in this family!" He spread his arms out like he was singing in a Disney movie.

"Okay that makes sense," she shook her head at him. "Anyway, let's go home so I can take a nap."

Tamaki sighed a little. "No, you cannot sleep yet. We're eating dinner with Father tonight."

"Oh, fuck me. That's just great," Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Then let's go!" He laced his arm into hers and dragged her out the door. His thoughts lingered on the two little words that left her mouth. When her pink lips formed those words, it took all Tamaki had to compose himself. It wasn't just him though who's thoughts wen't back to her words.

* * *

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"What about that host club?"

"It was fine."

"What did you get on the test in French?"

"Hundred."

"That's very good."

The dinner was boring to Mia, but she put on a happy face. She knew that Tamaki's father didn't care for her, but at least he made conversation. He asked a lot about school, and she figured he was testing her. Testing her about her patience, her grades, and about her attitude.

She stayed up all night to study for that French test. She did it for him, so he would like her. She wanted him to treat her like he treated Tamaki. She was a fool, and she knew it. He would never care about a child that wasn't his own.

And, in that moment, she didn't care anymore. Not about peoples opinions, or about their attitudes, toward her. It didn't matter; it was too much energy to waste on people who didn't care. She just didn't care.

"Excuse-moi," She stood up and left the room. The long dark blue dress gracefully flowed around her.

* * *

Mia slowly sat up as she eyed the man who entered her room a few seconds before. He looked right at her and smiled slightly. He was calmer than his son, but she figured that out a while ago, but also had the same smile as him. It was a heart-melting smile that probably won over millions.

"Tamaki needed someone like you," he started before she said anything, He knew she wouldn't say anything. "Thank you for being his friend. You seemed angry this evening." She stayed quiet. "I think it's about me. How I haven't been very welcoming to you. After seeing Tamaki's face after you left, I regretted it. I'm sorry about my actions."

Mia smiled. It wasn't a bad reason that he was here, it was good. Even though she didn't really care about what he thought, it made her feel better.

"Thank you for clearing that up."

"No problem. Goodnight, Mia," He started for the door.

"Bonsoir **(1)**," She smiled at him once again. "A demain. **(2)**"

And with that, he left her alone to herself. She read for an hour before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**(1). Bonsoir-Good evening in French. **

**(2). A demain-See you tomorrow in French.**

**Sorry it was so short. I can't think of anything anymore. This story might end soon, so be sure to check out my story Poised Grace. That one is just starting. I would love it if you reviewed/followed/favorited. Of course, you don't have to. Only if you want to. **

**Dreamland in this story is based on the Dreamland in the book Dreamland by Sarah Dessen.**

**~Julie**


	12. Storms

**Chapter 12: Storms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran**

**This might be the last chapter. I don't know yet. Thank you to all that followed this story in the past couple days. I don't know how that many people found my story. After all, I haven't updated in a while. Sorry!**

**Warning: Cuteness down below.**

* * *

Thunder. It happens right after lighting. It terrifies kids, but most out grow it. Others do not. Mia is one of those people in the 'don't' column. One night at the Souh estate, Mia was woken up by a loud crashing sound. It sounded like someone just hit drums and it just kept getting louder. The girl cowered in her blankets, unable to move. When she was little, she would just go to her mother, but she couldn't now.

She made a whimpering noise as the storm got louder. Her fingers curled around the silk blanket as she tried to think of only good thoughts. Fresh sheets. But her sheets were always freshly washed every day. The smell of rain. No, that only reminds her of her stupid fear. Every thought was back-fired by negativity. It was just how her mind worked, and she hated it.

As the storm progressed, she pulled the blanket around her and slowly made her way to the door. Her body shook with every noise made by the sky. Her grip was so strong on the silk someone would've thought she would break it, if someone was there. Her feet softly made their way down the hallway and stopped at a door. She hesitated.

_What if I wake him up? What if me being there makes him tired and he fails the test tomorrow and doesn't take over his fathers company? I could ruin his life, _she thought as her hand slipped off the gold handle. The storm made another attempt to scare her, which worked, and she didn't think as she rushed into the room.

Blond hair cover the expression of the sleeping figure. Mia almost walked out, not wanting to disturb him. The sleeping man stirred and made a little noise, which Mia thought was adorable. Who would've thought he could be this adorable? The pitter-patter matched racing mind as she walked over to the bed.

She poked the figure barely and whispered his name. He didn't even move. She shook him a bit but once again he didn't move. She tired to say his name louder, but nothing she did worked. One thought crossed her mind, and she decided to act on it. She moved her head close to his ear and started to blow in his ear. A small smile appeared on his face and he moved a little. Mia sighed. _So this is the only thing that will work, _she thought as she leaned down once again.

"Tamaki?" She purred his name. She was about to place her lips on his when his eyes fluttered open. Surprise turned to confusion as he stared at the curvy girl in his room. A smile tugged at both of their lips as a moment passed by without words.

Right as he was about to say something, thunder filled the silence. Mia made an audible squeaking noise and buried her face in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the bed with him. It suddenly made sense why she made such a fuse about weather. He always noticed her asking a maid the weather every morning, but he never said anything. But now it made sense.

"It's okay, Mia," He whispered to the frightened girl that was clutched to him. "Everything is going to be okay. It will be over."

"Tamaki, I'm scared," Her words shot through him like knifes. This girl, who was brave and held so much strength, was scared. And it broke him that he couldn't do anything.

"I know, and it's okay to be scared. You can't be strong forever, and that's okay. It'll be okay."

Her fists balled up his shirt. Her eyes met his. "Okay?" She asked him. It was okay that she felt the way she did. It was okay that she felt scared by storms. It was okay. Everything was okay. She would be okay.

"Okay," He repeated.

"Thank you, Tamaki," Mia whispered. "You really do make every girl happy."

She was just too broken for his liking, so when she said that, he felt hopeful. He could help this girl find happiness. She could forgive her past. Learn from it. Be a better person. Take all of her sadness and make her do better next time. He knew she could not forget, but if she could be just a little bit happier, he was happy.

She looked up at him again. She tilted her head and placed her lips on his. After a second, she sadly left his lips. "No, really, thank you. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you, Mia. You deserve the world. See you in Dreamland."

With that, they fell asleep.

* * *

"Look at who the young master is sleeping with," one maid whispered to another. The other one smiled at the sight of the two figures in each others arm.

"What's happening?" The chairman of Ouran asked the two maids. They pointed into his sons room and hurried off. He looked into the room and saw Tamaki and Mia together on his bed. After seeing that they were clothed, he smiled slightly. Of course, he knew this would happen. Mia was just too kind of a girl for his son to over look. She was just a lovable girl by nature.

* * *

**Aw, that was cute. Anyway, I'm thinking I'm going to end my story here for the most part. It's just that I have no ideas anymore. This is it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think about ending it like this. I really do what to keep going, but I don't know.**

**~Julie**


End file.
